The truth from SuperEmiga
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOzZrnFt5W58lj169rNzPMw And yes, a lot of things happened while I was gone. Starman3 is really a pedophile. I told you that to your retarded fuckfaces a month ago, yet you didn't believe me. Also because of this, YTR is CLOSED! Finally, this is a big victory for Emiga Gang. A new video about this will come soon. Guess that Starman3 was so butthurt that people found out the truth about him that he flipped out LOL. What a retarded autistic shiteating manchild. Yet another proof that Starman3 is a total retarded pedophilic manchild on his channel: 'Just let you know, I disabled Discussion (channel) and Likes and Dislikes (Every new video i upload) Due to Negative Constrictive Opinion. If Any Negative People comment on my video in a bad way will be blocked and removed'. So you can't give him any critism, even you think the video is bad, or he'll block you. What an immature pathetic loser he is. He can't take any critism because he's a manchild. You know, I have been thinking about this whole Starman debacle. Starman3 acts completely insane to his own fans, and instead of apologize in the end, he closes down YTR, his Likes/Dislikes, and channel comments because of 'negative critism'. Well why do you think people are critisizing you negatively in the first place, you fucking retarded prick. I bet he drinks his cum every evening. Starmanchild3 will never change. He is autistic and therfore retarded so he can't think logically. LOL if you go to the pedophile Starman3's twitter (@YTRStarman3), you will see he posted a picture of him drinking a beer. Look at his fingernails, they are pink. What the fuck, that's just creepy. Does he actually color his fingernails? What a retarded gay manchild. Gayman3 made a Youtube Rangers forum to satisfy his pedophilic thoughts. How about we go raid the place hidden by proxies LOL? It will be hilarious, I know I'm in. Fail: Starman3 still thinks on his Twitter that this is some kind of holy war of trolls against him *double facepalm*. You just can't make this shit up, that's how retarded he is. Ok, Queerman3 just keeps rambling bullshit on his Twitter. Now he suddenly says that we (actually me and JTC) are trolling him and we are evil because of the videos? Really, it's NEVER his fault but always someone else his fault. The typical manchild. Instead of acknowledging his disgusting behavior in the 'Truth about Starman3' video, he instead says that the video is wrong and that he will report it. LOL I'm not joking. Listen up Starmanchild3, the bad person here is you. You have no responsibility or empathy. You lack remorse and you are emotionally shallow. You have no goals in life and you are antisocial. Besides that you are manipulative as hell. And you know where all these traits belong to? To a psychopath, and that's obviously what you are, Jacob 'Manchild' Ware. LOL@ Gayman3's new shitty 'blooper' video. It's one of the most retarded things I've ever seen. I admit, even though I pretty much hate Nintendo, 2DS is a very good move by Nintendo. Most people don't care about playing in 3D, you play games for the gameplay you dipshits. We are living in bad economic times currently, so it is logical to release such cheap hardware at the cost of $130. Starcunt3 and other retarded Nintendo fanboys are too stupid to realise this. I may have found another picture of Startwat3 in real life. http://images.halinet.on.ca/OakvilleImages/Images/OI0111615_016.pdf Is this really Jacob 'Manchild' Ware in the middle at the top of the pictures? Tell me what you think. Gayman3 is pathetic. All this whining that his life sucks because he lost some of his internet friends. What a fucking loser, how about get a real life? I bet his life will be over when the Anti-Starman3 camp will get him off the internet, something he deserves more every day for his faggotry and crying. Twitter: '@YTRStarman3 's amazing remixes only mean one thing, he needs a composing job at Nintendo. http://youtu.be/3TK5LaSZ6C0 '. He was being sarcastic, you dumb shit. I'd rather listen to diarrhea coming from my ass than to listen to Starcunt3's crappy 'remixes'. Dickman3 on his channel: 'I am not quitting YT and Machinimas forever. i still have talent for entertaining﻿ and having fun on youtube and making videos'. Firstly, as I said many times before, the manchild won't quit by himself. Because if he did, it would mean his life will be over and he's really scared of that. Secondly, the douchebag thinks that he has talent LOL. He actually is talentless. He has been using ideas from others because he couldn't come up with some of his own. Why is StarButthole3 saying that xat made him so evil? So what about all those things that happened in Skype? Gayman3 is lying as usual here. He is evil and he won't change, I have been saying this for too long, because some fucktards still don't get it. How can a chatbox make you evil anyway? Think about that for a minute. It's just a sad excuse made up by the queer, because he's a manchild and he can't accept responsibility for his actions. JTC let his part of this 'war' go by deleting the truth video about SM3. May I ask why? Gayman is a dangerous pedophile, what's wrong with having the truth stayed online? And no, SM3 hasn't changed. If he would, he wouldn't be finding new ways to have contact with preteen boys all the time. By the way I've received reports that Starcunt3 used a illegal zipcode to get Wind Waker HD. He deleted it off his Twitter already. If you think he has changed you are ignorant, he is as evil as he ever was. oh wow, Pedomanchild3 has won a Metroid poster on a radio show no one cares about. What makes him deserve to win that poster, sitting on his ass behind his computer all day? Making shitty videos and music? Being a pedophile? Blackmailing is own fans in order to get free stuff from them? Wonder if those twats over at the radio show really know who he truly is. Well congratulations with your shitty poster, you dickhead. Gayman3 is active again on xat. I wonder why he comes back to xat while he said it 'ruined' him? Of course the anwser is that he has no social life or friends in real life. Also, he's a pedophile obviously. That's why I KNEW he would come back. It's not rocket science to read a manchild's mind. An insider send me a Skype conversation between Starmanchild3 and MM about the whole situation. Starmanchild3 lies to MM by saying 'I dont want you to say its true'. And then MM decides to say 'We'll have to let all the fans know this proof is fake because you only do it out of anger'. Which is FALSE because Gayman3 did most of it so he could benefit from others. MM is such a fucking dumbass for trusting Gayman's lies. That's why you must NOT listen to MM or Gayman3 on this situation. Fun fact: If you watch my 'Biggest Douche of The Universe' video in HD, then you can see the name 'Jacob Ware' written on the nametag. Furthermore proving that the real life pictures and info we have of Starcunt3 are REAL. I've received a chatlog from an insider where Starcunt3 says that he won't forgive anyone because his parents told him not to. I'm not suprised his parents are that fucking stupid, considering they passed on their genes of retardedness to the manchild himself, no wonder he's a goddamn idiot! Also, he's 23 and he still can't make his own decisions but needs his parents to do it for him. LOL again proving that Jacob Ware is a pathetic manchildish loser. Of course our 'beloved' pedophile Starman has disabled channel comments again. He was too butthurt that heroic people were spreading the truth about him, that he's a pedophile obviously. Luckily comments still can be placed on his videos, but it won't be too long before the coward closes that down too I guess. Help spread the word, the truth, about Starman. The world needs to know disgusting activities. JakobTheBadassah867 made this brilliant thing: http://memegenerator.net/Butthurt-Ware It's an awesome idea, go and make your own if you want! We all know Stargay3 is retarded so there is plenty of stuff to generate. Not to mention a queer called Patrick Beal, who shares the same social awareness as Starman3. He is a pedophile and manchild too and defends Stargay3 vigorously, as he dismisses the truth and proof that Stargay3 is a pedophile and manchild. What a dumbass, luckily God is on our side and the only place pedophiles like Starman3 and Patrick Beal will go to is JAIL and later to HELL. Good riddance. YTR was disbanded for a short period because Manchild3 had a temper tantrum. However when the pedophile came back to his senses he realized that his life would be over without YTR (because we all know he has no social life) so YTR is back again. When will the clowns at the current YTR get a brain and figure out that things would be way better without SM3? Probably never because they are as retarded as the manchild himself. Stargay3 claims on Twitter that the SM64 community is falling apart. Well take a wild guess who is behind all this....No it's not me. At least not anymore. Currently it's the manchild himself, so if he wants to do the SM64 community a big favor he either has to quit the internet or kill himself. As we all know he won't ever change so that's not an option. And unfortunately he won't quit or kill himself anytime soon, so the SM64 community will keep falling apart. Good going you pedophilic asshat. Fun fact: Starman3 wears a diaper, while he's 23 years old LOL. Starfucker3 celebrated New Year's Eve behind Skype. Instead of spending time with family and/or friends, who the hell celebrates it behind his computer screen? Well we all know he has no friends, and I bet his family hates him deeply inside so they've went to celebrate it without him. Can't blame them, I would do the same if I had such a retarded shiteating manchild as son. That's the only explanation for this faggotry. Startwat3 released a new video where he talks. I always find such videos hilarious, because you can't hear shit what he's saying. He's probably blowing himself while talking. Anyway, now the retard even put music in the background to make it even more inaudible. If someone can understand everything that he's saying, then that person should deserve a gold medal. Okay, so now Starmanchild3 removed the video and reuploaded it with quieter music. It's still barely audible, but the point is that he read my feed and took my feedback LOL. Of course because he's a manchild he wouldn't thank me anyway, so if Stargay3 is reading this: go jump off a building you pathetic loser. Nobody loves you in real life and you know it. You will die alone like the faggy doofus that you are. Apparently Starman's best friend is an imaginary Yoshi on Twitter. I'm dead fucking serious. You just can't make this shit up. Can someone please kill Starman before I lose all hope in humanity? Thanks in advance. I know, today marks the anniversary of a black page in the history of mankind. On January 17, 1990 one of the biggest manchildren on the planet was born. Well, do I need to say that he spent this entire day behind his computer making a video about his birthday and being on Twitter with 8-year-old boys wishing him a happy birthday? It's almost like having real friends! Now Starman3 makes playthrough videos, which fail badly. I estimate almost nobody is interested to see how he beats levels on NSMB or how he plays online on MK7. And if you were actually stupid enough to be interested in it, did you actually watch the whole 15 minute thing? Of course not, it's a waste of time. I find it funny that someone who has 13K subs can't even properly entertain his followers. It's official: Fagman3 and SMG4 are not friends anymore, the manchild confirmed it on his Twitter. The good news just keeps on coming, doesn't it? Fuck yeah, as you might have probably heard the YTR Minecraft server is closed, because they run out of monies to keep the server running. As the kind and generous person Bastardman3 is, in the end he donated nothing of his own money at all and closed the whole thing down. What an appropriate end. I don't feel bad for anyone who wasted time on the shitty server, because you have to be a halfwit in the first place if you want to be a part of YTR. Now Dickhead3 is moving on to new friends and blocking people who disagree with him (http://prntscr.com/2ti1g3). Could you have expected anything different? The fucker is clearly losing his mind at this stage YTR got a lot of new rules, and they are only made to 'protect' Gayman3. Which means that if you upset the manchild even slightly, you will be blocked, just like the old YTR xat days (see Truth about Starman3). I'm not going through all of them, but in short they allow the manchild to be a dictator again. I can't understand how people still can have fun in the YTR dictatorship, with such a retarded pedophilic manchild as leader. Apparenty StarmanTweee got in control again of the YTR Xat chat. Good job! Now SM3 got definitely banned there until the end of time LOLOL. For those who don't know, chat name is: http://xat.com/youtuberangers Feel free to join if you're against Starman or a neutral. Warebears and YTR will be banned instantly forever, no exceptions. Kinda late, but for those dipshits who still believe Starman is not a pedophile, here is the definite proof he is. http://prntscr.com/2vf752 http://prntscr.com/2vf7cc http://prntscr.com/2vf7wd http://prntscr.com/2vf8bp http://prntscr.com/2vfa2w http://prntscr.com/2vfa84 http://prntscr.com/2vfabd http://prntscr.com/2vfaed http://prntscr.com/2vfati http://prntscr.com/2vfavq http://prntscr.com/2vfazp http://prntscr.com/2vfb50 http://prntscr.com/2vfbao All credit goes to Velociraptor. In other news, Shitman3 goes to Florida for a 2 week vacation. Is he going to meet with MM (Ricardo Mizos) who lives in Miami? Also didn't Gayman post once that he would stab MM to death? Nah, I bet he is even too cowardly to talk with him, just online. Anyway it appears he still has internet on his phone while being in the US, so we're stuck with that faggot. While I'm at that subject anyway, remember how Starman took a picture of Beatmax his dick and told him to masturbate on cam? Well if you thought that was disturbing, it isn't even the whole story! Yesterday people like JTBA and Bluey were talking to Beatmax on Twitter, and Beatmax revealed that Starman edited the picture of his dick into a Yoshi, so it looked like the Yoshi was sucking it. Seriously, WTF is wrong with that manchild? Proof: http://prntscr.com/2yrca6 http://prntscr.com/2yress On Twitter Gayman3 is calling 'twolls' (actually intelligent people who know the truth about him) no livers. I don't think you can possibly go any more ironic. Even when Starbastard3 is on vacation, he fails so hard at life. Just look at him, he can't even live a day without spending a lot of time on either Twitter or Skype. Is that what his vision of 'vacation' is? Fail. Starman is butthurt that a reviewer on Nintendolife.com gave Yoshi's New Island a 5/10. If you don't know what that is, it's a upcoming 3DS game that has made him horny for the past month because it has Yoshi in it. The manchild hasn't even played the game yet, how can he judge it? His sexual obsession with Yoshi is going to his head. I hope the game sucks indeed so it will make the manchild cry. Yoshi's New Island sucks indeed and Starmanchild3 admits what a dumbass he is. He says he has to respect other peoples opinions about a lot of games. And we all know this is a lie. 'The Truth about Starman3' by JTBA has been released about a year ago, and the manchild still can't accept opinions AFTER A WHOLE YEAR. Obviously he will never learn, you have to be retarded to believe him. Fagman3 revealed that he almost died a couple of times in real life, one when he was a baby, he nearly drowned twice, and he almost got run over by a car. I can't blame the driver, I would have tried to run him over too, heh. Anyway he survived all of this which proves what a cruel sense of humor God has. Wow, first time Pinkolol16 actually makes sense! Link: http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1s0vb5g A lot of shit and drama happened while I was gone. The Yoshi found out the truth about Starman and dumped his ass. Of course Starman said that it was all the cyberbullies..., ahem truthspeakers fault and that they were ruining his life. Well Mr. Gayman, what is being said about you is the truth so stop crying and being in denial about it all the time! Pathetic manchild. He then proceeded attention whoring as usual, thinking about closing his account. Intelligent people said 'DO IT FAGGOT', unfortunately there were too many retarded noobs who supported him. So not surprisingly he did not close his account. Doesn't matter though, even if the manchild left, I'm sure that he would be back in a couple of days, because nobody cares about him IRL. Probably you've read this already http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1s11frt This shows how selfish Starman is. If he really cared about YTR, he would give the leadership to someone else because that would solve ALMOST ALL the problems going on YTR. Besides Queerman3 will never be a good leader because he's a manchild, and because of this YTR has no future. Fact. Here's a true and funny comic about Shithead3, made by LevittownPaIsSpecial aka DanDan26 on Deviantart: http://dandan26.deviantart.com/art/The-starman3-Experience-In-2-D-440656200 So Shitman3 and his Yoshi slave made up again. Consequences were that the manchild went full retard, he posted shit that he had 'True friendship' with the Yoshi and others. Seriously, true friendship with a imaginary Yoshi on Twitter, how fucking retarded is that? He must be really lonely. That and he started to ignore Pinkolol16, simply because she spoke the truth about him. Pathetic as usual. By the way, here's a really stupid comic that Starmanchild3 made: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BeEQK8jCEAAGGBJ.png:large Is this supposed to be funny, or what? Can someone explain this faggotry to me? I think I'm losing all hope in humanity again. Apparently you can now be on Starman's best friend list, without ever having talked to him in the first place! As @_totodile_ expierienced on Twitter. How is that considered a 'best' friend, yet alone a 'friend'? Meanwhile the manchild's friends like Pinkolol that he knew for months, maybe even years, are being tossed out in the garbage bin for ridiculous reasons. He seems to be getting more psychopathic every day! Pinkolol16 managed to stand up against Starman. She really has some balls. Not literally though, heh. What happened is that she uploaded Roblox skits to her channel that were intended for the manchild's RGC27. Starmanchild3 replies that he can't make more ideas for RGC27, because they will get stolen away. WTF, just admit that you can't make up your own ideas and you need others to do it for you, you stupid prick! Dipshit3 is now travelling by car to his home in Oakville, Canada. If you didn't know, he went on a vacation to Florida. Expect him to be active on Twitter, Youtube, etc. 24/7 in his mom's basement soon. Except if his car will crash into a tree, burst into flames, with Gayman being stuck in the car burning alive. That would be so hilarious, I'm praying to God to make it happen. After Shitman3 sat for a couple of days in his basement, being a waste of space, he will go to his job in Best Buy now. Holy shit, he will actually do something productive in his life and for our society then, some readers may think. Actually, no. As Dreth once pointed out, instead of working he just hangs around most of the time. That's how useless he is. What a fucking cunt. I feel so bad for people on Twitter who are forced to become Gayman's friend. Take @Hammer_Bro_ for example. At first he wanted nothing do to with the manchild, but the brainwashed Yoshi slave changed his mind. If only he knew that Starman is a pedophile and one of the biggest manchildren on the planet... Yesterday I tried talking to Starman on Xat, for the first time since I still was active on TheSuperEmigaII. When he saw me, he immediately left the chat, because he said that he didn't believe I was the real SuperEmiga. Of course that doesn't make any sense at all, the truth is that he's scared of me LOL! For someone who wished death upon me, he doesn't even have the balls to chat with me. What a pussy. By now some old news, though worth posting. Pinkolol16 left YTR because Starmanchild3 was abusing her extremely. You can read the complete story in her video. To sum it up: http://prntscr.com/35567c His retarded parents are just as terrible as he is. They basicly allow him to do terrible things just because he has Aspergers. They should be shot in front of the manchild. Starshit3 attention whoring as usual on Twitter. Thinking about quitting, of course stays in the end. I'm not even hoping that he will leave Twitter anymore, because it's obviously not going to happen. When he mentions it, it only means he is desperate for attention again. BREAKING: YTR IS FINISHED! Proof: http://prntscr.com/35i2pn and in the manchild's own words: 'it's time to end YTR for once and all. i dont want stress like this and all, but however i keep the small group who is my true friends. which Mariostar and some people. if you wanna come with me. please say so. I'm done with leading YTR. YTR is dead...No more. it's over. i dont want to deal with bad situation technally I killing myself over the stress of leading and stuff'. It's a miracle, I actually talked to Starman on xat. He said that no one should be leading YTR, because there are only stupid children in YTR. I bet those stupid children would be a better leader then he would ever be LOL. He also said to me that he will lead YTR again for the 'last' time. Apparently this http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1s11frt wasn't the last time. Well that's one promise broken already. BREAKING: STARMAN CLOSED HIS TWITTER! I can't believe it! http://prntscr.com/36scjv (credit to DatOneBlueyHere). Huge victory for our camp, he closed it down after a fight with his mom. Just before that he hacked into @DatCuteYoshi his account and deleted tweets which contained the truth about him and the bastard changed the password, so I think that was the reason. Fuck yeah, special video coming soon! Dreth reports that Starman is ungrounded by his parents (he was grounded at age 24 LOLOLOL). Still no sign of any new Twitter activity by him, hopefully it stays that way. Dreth also reports that Startwat3 said on his radio show that he will be a better person. So yet ANOTHER chance. When will it ever end? Better yet: why can't the manchild just shut the fuck up already? What is even worse than watching a shitty Starman video? A shitty Starman April Fools video that he posted 6 days late! I can only assume that almost nobody is giving him ideas that he can steal, hence the delay. Or he was just jacking off to Yoshi's in the meantime. Everything is possible, fact is that it fails very hard. I have been receiving reports that Fagman actually thinks YTR will rise again. How delusional is he, YTR will always be a shithole as long as GayCunt3 is leader there. He is the worst leader ever, even a 5-year-old child would do a better job. The only thing that can save YTR is when Starman fucks off, which unfortunately will never happen. But hey, I also said that he would never leave Twitter and he did. Miracles can still happen. Pinkolol released the conversations she had with Starma3 over the past couple of months. You can find them here: http://www.mediafire.com/view/douy7l14dqd57d4/Starman3%27s_Stupid_Conversations_with_Pinkolol16.rtf It's a lot, but it's very interesting. It shows what an asshole the manchild is. It also proves that you should NEVER give him chances, because he wastes them every single time. In my channel tab 'Discussion', Velo posted that he will press charges against Starman. Which is completely realistic, considering the many horrible and unlawful things that the manchild has done. I wouldn't be surprised if he would go 35 years in jail. Starman anwser is that he's scared and he confirms that he has done those things. And because of that maybe he will LEAVE the internet. Hope so, otherwise he will go to jail anyway LOL. You can report Starman3 for pedophilia here: https://report.cybertip.org/index.htm Also you can use these screens as proof: http://prntscr.com/1wchwp http://prntscr.com/1wuqxw http://prntscr.com/1wurna http://prntscr.com/1wut2d http://prntscr.com/1wut92 http://gyazo.com/bbc47ead9ad6b07decdd2c2ceea5696f.png http://gyazo.com/e68710d2e449ec14bf3ef7cadf4ba5d1.png http://prntscr.com/2gjeld http://prntscr.com/2gjezf http://prntscr.com/2gjf5g (CONT) http://prntscr.com/2gjh6l http://prntscr.com/2vf752 http://prntscr.com/2vf7cc http://prntscr.com/2vf7wd http://prntscr.com/2vf8bp http://prntscr.com/2vfa2w http://prntscr.com/2vfa84 http://prntscr.com/2vfabd http://prntscr.com/2vfaed http://prntscr.com/2vfati http://prntscr.com/2vfavq http://prntscr.com/2vfazp http://prntscr.com/2vfb50 http://prntscr.com/2vfbao Seems that Gayman is fully active again on YT, as he said that he would be 'sorta' inactive for 3 weeks. Sadly the 3 weeks are over, and you can enjoy a crappy Mario Bros. Winter theme that he made. Yes a Winter theme, while it's almost goddamn summer. First the April Fools day delay, now the dumbfuck makes this? The manchild can't do anything right. Zenon the Raptor reports that YTR'ers like Memo and Costar are starting to hate Starman3. He also posted an absolutely hilarious conversation between Starman3 and Memo: http://mariofan14.deviantart.com/journal/Starman3-s-Mistake-446850000 LOL! Fagman is completely losing his mind and is desperate. If Memo leaves, he will lose internet? WTF? Also he wants her to be his GIRLFRIEND. There you have it, if you still don't believe he is a pedophile then you need a medical check. Zenon the Raptor reports again, courtesy of JakobTheBadassah867, this: https://twitter.com/RuckasFavNucka/status/466387902851997696/photo/1 So the manchild will dump his loyal YTR members, just because they haven't been giving him attention for once. I can understand why no one wants to talk to him if he acts like this. Even if you're his friend he will betray you. What a sick fuck and a whiny bitch. HowtoMedia72 reports that Starman3 has reopened http://xat.com/youtuberangers HTM72 screened some of GayCunt3's statements: http://prntscr.com/3kc2ke http://prntscr.com/3kc6lk http://prntscr.com/3kc313 He is only 'sorry' because he lost everyone because of his abuse and wants them back. Not because he's really sorry for the things he has done. Like I always said: NEVER trust him. Plus he admits yet again that the truth videos are real. (CONT) Let's return to this screenie again http://prntscr.com/3kc6lk 'I will try to forgive people for what they do to me'. You can't be serious, right? The manchild still thinks he is the victim. We (the truthspeakers) do the things we to do him, because of justice. It seems to me that he still doesn't understand that what he is doing is wrong. Therefore you can take it with a grain of salt that he has changed and is sorry. (CONT again) Bright side of that he reopened the xat chat is that I can talk to him again. It wouldn't be wise of him to ban me off his xat chat, or I will expose him and people will turn against him. However I'm rather too busy for the coming weeks in real life, so this will be continued. I know that there are arguments whether or not Dreth is on Starman3's side, but let's forget that for a moment. He posted this on my channel: http://prntscr.com/3m6dyt We all know he had to close his Twitter because of his parents, and now he might leave the internet forever because he got busted being a pedophile! Let's all hope his parents make the right decision and force him to quit the internet. Of course him going to jail would be justice too. HowToMedia72 did some research on Starman3's address in Oakville, Canada, and found this: http://prntscr.com/3lksmy http://prntscr.com/3lkx8k We can't be sure of these without definitive proof, but it's maybe a step in the right direction. BrokenCamera579 then made screencaps of the houses using Street View: http://prntscr.com/3n5zp1 (Stanfield) and http://prntscr.com/3n60at (Foxhole). My compliments to both of you for your excellent work. Update: Starman3's address can also be http://prntscr.com/3nphdo (kudos to BrokenCamera579). A certain D Ware lives here, apparently the only one in Oakville and Starman3's dad name is David, proof: http://images.halinet.on.ca/OakvilleImages/Images/OI0112022014p.jpg Of course because Starman is a manchild he still lives with his parents at age 25, so it is possible that this is his place of residence. For now, these are the 3 addresses we have. Personally I think this one is the most plausible. As a conclusion to our research, HowToMedia72 made a very good map with all the possible addresses of Starman3: http://prntscr.com/3nr4sq LevittownPaIsSpecial (aka DanDan26) found another piece of evidence that Starman3's house is 2454 Longridge Crescent, Oakville, Canada: http://dandan26.deviantart.com/art/Starman-s-House-457763265?ga_submit_new=10%253A1401590888 Brilliant thinking, my praise goes out to this. It might be vital evidence, but we can't yet assume that this is his house. Though things are certainly going in the right direction. Zaid Somji, a shitheaded dumbass and until recently an extreme supporter of Starman3 and YTR, might actually been dumped for real by the manchild http://prntscr.com/3odxti This time I can understand the manchild's decision, because Zaid is in love with Pinkolol16: http://prntscr.com/3odugd Lol, what a desperate retarded cunt. These are the kind of people that are in YTR nowadays, what a joke. Oh well, him leaving means that YTR gets weaker in the end, if it possibly can get any weaker. BrokenCamera579 reports that his friend called the number of the Stanfield and Foxhole house. Remember, the third possibility was Longridge Crescent. It turns out that Jeffrey Ware is living in the Stanfield house and Jack Ware in the Foxhole house. Which means they are NOT the addresses we are looking for. Now that we got those 2 options out of the picture, it's even more likely that 2454 Longridge Crescent is Starman3's address. Meanwhile at YTR: Starman3 has a new AlienWare laptop with Windows 8 on it, which he is maniacally obsessed with. Because of the manchild's new laptop, Sinbad361 started raging and disrespecting other YTR members, probably of jealously. So Sinbad361 got kicked out LOL. This story proves how stupid YTR is because of faggotry like this. Anybody watched Gayman3's new video 'Happy Belated Birthday, Thepiplup212!' and is as disturbed as I am? The whole video is about Piplup drinking beer and being drunk. Most of Starman3's fanbase are pre-teen children, because of this: why even CONSIDER putting something like this in. He has clearly lost his mind at this point. SMG4 or even MM would never be this unprofessional. Yet another reason why Starman should be stopped, he has no morals, even to his loyal fans. Pathetic. As HowToMedia72 reports, ThePiplup212 actually didn't want that the manchild would make a birthday video about him and asked him not to. Yet, he did it anyway. What an asshole, why force people to make videos about them when they don't want to? Twatman3 blamed Dreth for giving the address (2454 Longridge Crescent, Oakville, Canada) to me. Which as usual is a lie, as you all know I, HowToMedia72 and BrokenCamera579 found out through research. Anyway, consider this: why is he making such a fuss about it? This might be definitive proof that it's his real address, otherwise he wouldn't care! Starboy removed the birthday video about Thepiplup212, because he read my feed and realized that Piplup didn't want it. http://prntscr.com/3r423j http://prntscr.com/3r328v Great work, gaywad. If you would have listened to him in the first place this wouldn't even be necessary. In the end he just wasted his time making it. Not that it matters, he would waste it anyway on online pedophilia or something like that. We have definite proof that 2454 Longridge Crescent is Starman3's address, since the manchild admitted it himself! http://prntscr.com/3s57ja I always had the feeling that it was the right address, we can be sure now. My special thanks go out to everyone who helped with the research and have found proof, you are wonderful. Credit for the proof goes to Zenon the Raptor. Also, you can pretty much ignore what the manchild says in the rest of the conversation. He's been saying that shit for almost a year, yet he magically seems to make the same mistakes over and over again. That's also why everybody hates you and doesn't take you seriously, you stupid twat. Therefore the manchild can stick his 'truth' up his ass. And yes, he deserves to be hated forever and get no chances anymore. Latiosboy5 has some brilliant reasoning (in a post addressed to iJosh64), about the retards who defend Starman and other interesting stuff. I really recommend you reading it: http://prntscr.com/3ss4qs Great news! Latiosboy5 had a lot of previously unseen proof about Starmanchild3, but they seemed to be lost forever due to his PC crashing. Now he has managed to retrieve those 'lost' files. Respect. He asked me to share them, enjoy. http://prntscr.com/3sukww http://prntscr.com/3sul68 http://prntscr.com/3sulvt http://prntscr.com/3sum1v http://prntscr.com/3sumft http://prntscr.com/3sumuh http://prntscr.com/3sun9d http://prntscr.com/3suo77 (CONT) http://prntscr.com/3sup2z http://prntscr.com/3supox http://prntscr.com/3supy2 http://prntscr.com/3suqgv http://prntscr.com/3suqne http://prntscr.com/3suquf http://prntscr.com/3sur3g http://prntscr.com/3suras http://prntscr.com/3surmt http://prntscr.com/3sus0l http://prntscr.com/3suscx http://prntscr.com/3susof http://prntscr.com/3susx0 http://prntscr.com/3sutcd All credit goes to Latiosboy5. Fagman3 made a statement regarding him being a hero in MM's Back to the Fourth Dimension. http://prntscr.com/3unc5j (credit to Zenon). Really, he claims that he won't be a hero. Then why the fuck is he listed as a hero? Besides in the end he seems to imply that he will be a hero. He contradicts himself. And it's unbelievable, but he does the same in the above post. He says construction comments are welcome, yet he still has his channel comments closed. He really is a shiteating lying prick. Here's a new picture of Starman3 with his mom: http://prntscr.com/3w19ue I hope she's proud that she gave birth to one of the biggest manchildren in the world. Lawl, credit goes to the user we are familiar with. Watch Starcunt3 lose his mind: http://prntscr.com/3wmnfx Typical shit that he accepted the truth which, as we all know, is a lie. He then proceeds to whine that he will die of stress (karma, bitch) and says 'Just Let me get a knife brb'. Notice the word 'brb', like it's the most normal thing in the world to grab a knife and stab yourself, heh. Obviously he's attention whoring as usual. Credit goes to Dreth. Disregard my claim last post that he was attention whoring, he actually stabbed himself: http://prntscr.com/3wqg96 (Credit to Ultimatehario for screen, HowToMedia72 for informing me). LOL what a dumbfuck, instead of improving himself he just stabs himself. Yeah, that will really solve all your problems, dipshit. At least he knows he will go to hell. Can't disagree with him on that. According to Dreth, Starman3 didn't stab himself. He actually pissed off his cat and he clawed him on his wrist. That's all. So he was acting like a drama queen, just for attention. Are you fucking kidding...I have no words for this, that's how pathetic this is. Somehow I knew deep inside he was too big of a pussy to stab himself anyway, so this makes a lot more sense. Still, I cannot describe the faggotry, that's what a lowlife he is. Look what message I received in my inbox: http://prntscr.com/3yahat Oh shit, I'm going to jail for trying to bring a pedophile down, oh the logic! The YouTube legal team is going to get me! You just can't make this shit up LOLOL. Think we have yet another good contestant for the King of the Gay Kids award 2014, or in this case (since it's most probably a girl) the Queen of the Gay Kids 2014. I found Wareboy's brother on Facebook. And to be honest, to see him being succesful and having a girlfriend which he is engaged to compared with the manchild who is jerking off to Yoshi and going nowhere in life, is pretty pathetic and sad. It's for the best though, imagine Starman having children. Worst father in history, I can tell you that now, heh. My apologies for not being online for almost a week, been too busy. Well I got a message back from mscunt04aids. You will not believe this: http://prntscr.com/3zvnyf This one of the most retarded things I've ever read. Even more retarded than seeing Starman3's faggotry. This bitch really believes I will go to jail for 'harassing' a pedophile and you guys too LOL. Nobody can be this stupid, so it might be a fail troll. Looking forward to more since all this shit is doing is making me laugh. The manchild 'stabbed' himself again http://prntscr.com/454kmr Of course, when you stab yourself in the heart you will be dead. But somehow, the fucker was still replying after that, it's a mystery alright! Where have we seen this attention whoring before, hmm? He proceeds to 'stab' himself in the arm, however there is no blood flowing out http://prntscr.com/3w4yp4. The retarded asswipe probably used his cat to claw him again. Once again this faggotry goes way too far. Actually Jbro informed me that what I posted under this (namely Gayman stabbing himself again) is not a new event, but it happened a month ago. Like I reported back then and you all know. So he didn't 'stab' himself AGAIN, just that first and only time. My apologies, I can make mistakes too. Last thing I want to do is spread disinfo. Looking at the bright side, we have more proof of what happened that day obviously. The manchild released his 15K subscriber (15K too much) special! Let's go through it, shall we? The manchild claims: 'I hope I can try my best to be nice to you all... but it's hard'. It's fucking hard to be nice to people? Starman3 even ADMITS indirectly that he won't change, 'yeah like I said, only a miracle can happen. which is a very, very small chance that'll happen' (said by MarioStar92, obviously scripted by the manchild himself). CONT) There you have it, this is a big fuck you to the Warebears who claim that he has changed, by Starman3 himself. The rest of the video is typical Gayman horseshit, can you fucking believe that he makes himself the victim? What a fucking asshole and dipshit. But hey, we're used to it, I guess. He deserved it being stressed and depressed, I'm still laughing at that. http://prntscr.com/48fezs Starcunt3 still thinks that truthspeakers (like me, JTBA, and Zenon) are haters. Proving that he still can't take responsibility for his abuse. Manchildren will be manchildren...and anwsering what he were to do if he's happy, he anwsers making machinimas? Seriously, is that what his life revolves around at age 25? He's even worse than someone who has the Down Syndrome (no offence). Special thanks for HowToMedia72 for finding this out.